


Queen of Moons

by 1800peggysorangelipstick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Fluff, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 08:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16950831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800peggysorangelipstick/pseuds/1800peggysorangelipstick
Summary: I just wanted to write some everyday soft touches and snuggles.





	Queen of Moons

“Charlie? Baby, what are you doin’?” You pad quietly over to your girlfriend and sat on her lap.

“I’m just looking at Rugarus. I think I’ve almost cracked it.” She replied her eyes focused on the screen of her iPad. You took a moment to admire the beautiful redhead and brush some stray hair from her face. Placing your hands on her cheeks you guided her face so he eyes now levelled with yours.

“You’ve been working all day my love. You need to rest yeah? Come snuggle with me, let’s take a trip into the shire.” You had been missing her. Whatever you were hunting at the moment was good at hiding. All four of you had been chasing your tails for 2 weeks now. Charlie was determined to find out what it was and was sure that she was onto something, she just wanted it over. You all did.

“I can’t, the Queen of Moons has decided. She will be victorious tonight, trust me.” She nuzzled into your shoulder rubbing her hands up and down your back before her gaze returned to her research. You nodded thoughtfully placing a kiss to her forehead and leaving to curl up on the lounge by yourself.

Later that night

Charlie rubbed her eyes as they watered, maybe she did need a break. She walked over to see you lying on the three-seater couch with your arms crossed glaring at the T.V.

“Heya there.” She leaned over the back of the couch. After brushing some stray hair from your face, she kissed your nose. You smiled as you cupped your hands over her cheeks and gently brought her lips down to yours in a soft kiss reminiscent of Maguire’s upside down spider-kiss.

“I kinda really love you spidey, you know that right?” you whispered.

“I kinda really love you too Y/N, you know that right?” she replied softly. You smiled overcome with love and warmth.

“Now get on this couch and lemme snuggle you.” You almost whined as she sat beside. You fell asleep snuggled against her. After a couple of weird dreams later, you awoke with a glorious epiphany. “SHE WAS RIGHT. IT’S A MOTHER FUCKING RUGARU.” You shouted only to notice Charlie too had fallen asleep too. “Sorry baby, sorry.” You whispered as she stirred. You tenderly kissed her temple and rushed to call Sam.

“Hey Y/N, what’s up?” A groggy Sam answered. “It’s gotta be a Rugaru. Remember how Matt’s 29 going on 30 and all his granny’s frozen meat was gone but she didn’t understand how. I am willing to bet that was the beginning of his transformation.”

Growing more alert by the second Sam quickly located Matt and went, with Dean, to wrap up the case.

You, on the other hand, returned to the couch and re-entwined yourself with Charlie whispering, “the Queen of Moons emerges victorious.”


End file.
